warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Cedric Diggory
Cedric Diggory is one of the recurring characters in the Harry Potter series. He is portrayed by Robert Pattinson. Physical Appearance Cedric Diggory is a slender fair skinned boy, with brunette hair and blue eyes. He wears a Hufflepuff uniform and the Hufflepuff Triwizard Uniform for the tournament. Personality Cedric Diggory is a handsome and brave young man who attracted many girls. He showed Harry respect and helps him with information about the tournament tasks. During the final task where Harry saved him in the maze, Cedric realized that Harry was the one who truly deserved to take the Triwizard Cup, and had no qualms with openly acknowledging it, which actually resulted in an argument of sorts between them. This sense of fair play and his ability to accept there were those who were better than him is a definite testament to his nobility and his grace. Film appearances ''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Cedric made a cameo in the Quidditch Match, where he catches the snitch when Harry fell off his broom - courtesy of a dementor. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Cedric Diggory entered his name in the Goblet of Fire, and was selected for the tournament. Before the first task, Cedric studies closely of what to do, he showed sympathy to Harry by not wearing any of Potter Stinks Badges and give him some advice of how to do it. During the first task, Cedric retrieves his golden egg and in order to gain information of the clue, he places it underwater to hear the information. At Christmas, Cedric asks Cho Chang, Harry's crush to attend him at the Yule Ball, and she accepts. For the Second Task, Cedric rescues his something from in the lake which is Cho Chang. After the task, he ties with Harry in first place. At the Third Task, Cedric enters the maze on the Quidditch Pitch, and he is caught by the roots. but Harry came to his rescue. Realizing that Harry truly deserves the Cup, Cedric argues over that he should deserve it, but Harry suggest that they take it together. The two Hogwarts students grab hold of the cup at the same time, which turns out to a Portkey, transporting them to a Little Hangleton graveyard, where Wormtail and Voldemort are waiting. Under Voldemort's orders, Cedric is murdered by Wormtail using the Avada Kedavra curse. As Harry and Voldemort duel, their spell causes Priori Incantatem effect, where spirits of Voldemort's victims: Harry's parents, Cedric Diggory and Frank Bryce. Harry's father tells Harry that they distract Voldemort and his death eaters for a short time, Cedric asks Harry to bring his body back to his parents. Harry's mother asks his son to break contact, Harry does so, the spirits create a diversion, giving Harry the chance to escape with Cedric's body by summoning the Triwizard Cup, teleporting them back to Hogwarts. After teleported back, Harry, Cedric's parents, Cho Chang, Dumbledore, the entire community and the two schools mourn in horror for Cedric's death. In the morning at the Great Hall, Dumbledore delivers a memorial eulogy of Cedric to the school, and against the ministry's will, Voldemort is back. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Cedric Diggory is only mentioned, and seen in photograph and the flashbacks in the film. Relationships Amos Diggory (Cedric's father) Amos Diggory was immensely proud of his son and his achievements, especially when he beat Harry Potter during a Quidditch match in 1993, dismissing Cedric's insistence that Harry had fallen off his broom because of Dementors just before Cedric caught the Snitch. During the Triwizard Tournament, Amos was outraged that the Daily Prophet completely overlooked the fact that Cedric was also a Hogwarts champion in favour of Harry Potter, and made no mention of him at all. Despite his son trying to point out that it wasn't Harry's fault, Amos countered by remarking that Harry hadn't done anything to correct them. After Cedric's death, Amos overcame with grief, crying over his son's death. Along with his wife, he visited Harry in the hospital wing, and thanked him for bringing his son's body back, and assured Harry that he wasn't to blame for his son's death. Cho Chang Cho Chang started dating Cedric when he asked her to be his partner for the Yule Ball. She was very taken with him, and they, along with the other Champions and partners, opened the dancing at the Ball. During the Second Task, Cho was the "something" that Cedric would "sorely miss", and was placed into a bewitched sleep. Taken beneath the waves of the lake to the Merpeople's village, Cedric rescued her from the merpeople. During the awarding of points for the Task, she gave him a glowing look. Cedric and Cho also went on a date at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop during the year. Cedric's death hit her hard, and she cried over him in grief and horror. In the following year, she grew closer to Harry, and was confused by her feelings for him, and felt guilty over them. However, their relationship was not to last, as she soon began using their relationship to talk about Cedric and try to get some closure over his death, which ultimately failed as Harry disliked talking about it, and refused to, leading Cho Chang to cry. Harry Potter Cedric and Harry Potter had a relationship of mutual respect and friendliness, though they were not close. In 1993, when Gryffindor and Hufflepuff played against each other in Quidditch, Cedric offered to replay the match after Harry was incapacitated by Dementors, though the Gryffindors refused, acknowledging that Cedric caught the Golden Snitch fair and square. The following year, when Harry was selected as Hogwarts' champion along with Cedric, Cedric was initially skeptical of Harry's claims that he was not to blame, but he still disapproved of students wearing Support Cedric Diggory/Potter Stinks badges and discouraged it. When Harry and Cedric found the cup, they both aggressively tried to stop each other and take it for themselves, but when Cedric was pinned down and being dragged away by the vines in the maze, he begged for Harry to help him and Harry rushed to his aid to rescue him from being dragged away by the vines. They assisted each other multiple times during the Tournament out of good sportsmanship, agreeing in the end that they were equally winners. Both of them touching the Triwizard Cup led to Cedric's murder, an event which haunted Harry for years. During Harry's duel with Voldemort, Cedric spirit appeared to assist Harry when the two wands connected. He asked Harry to bring his body back to his parents. When the connection was broken, he and the other spirits that appeared distracted Voldemort to buy Harry enough time to escape with his body. Harry risked his own life to take Cedric's body back, nearly dying as the Portkey was too far away to reach, forcing him to use a Summoning Charm. Harry would later use the death of Cedric (along with the deaths of his mother and father) as added motivation when fighting Lord Voldemort. Cedric's death allowed Harry to see thestrals at the beginning of his fifth year. Harry avenged Cedric when he killed Voldemort at the end of the Battle of Hogwarts. Quotes *sympathy for Harry when the other students wore mocking badges of him'' "Hey, listen... About the badges. I've asked them not to wear them." Category:Characters Category:Harry Potter characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Characters in video games Category:Athletes Category:Students Category:Hogwarts students Category:Lovers Category:Heroes Category:Minor characters Category:Magic users Category:Supporting characters Category:Harry Potter (film series) Category:Harry Potter (video game series)